God Love Her
by Mrs.Malik2467
Summary: She was the average, small town preachers daughter. She was friends with all the right people, had all the right grades, was always involved with church events, and never, on any occasion, missed a church service. That is, until she met a certain boy who
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey peoples! This is my new account! I had a friend on here, 72400, but she had to quit writing because her life no longer allowed her to do so. She knew that she had many readers that followed her stories, so she allowed me to recreate them!

Not much at all will be changed about the stories. Just a few parts here and there. So, I am posting 'God Love Her' first, then 'Never Looked Back', and finally 'Like Me Now?'. The other stories will be posted after I have some recognition for this story.

Oh shit, that sounded terribly rude. I just meant that I wanted to be sure some of her old readers, and hopefully new ones, would find the story.

So, here we go…

* * *

><p>God Love Her<p>

By: Toby Keith

_Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood_

_And raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud_

_She always had a thing about fallin' in love with a bad boy_

_Yeah they could see it all comin'_

_But her daddy never dreamed_

_She'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean_

_The way a girl gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy_

_Shes a rebel child and a preachers daughter_

_She was baptized in dirty water_

_Her momma cried the first time they caught her with me_

_They knew they couldn't stop her_

_She holds tight to me and the bible _

_on the backseat of my motorcycle_

_Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see_

_God love her_

_Oh, me and God lover her_

_She kissed her momma goodbye _

_Said, "I'll be sure and phone 'ya"_

_She called her from a truck stop in Tucson, Arizona_

_With amazing grace, we made California alive_

_And then my gypsy life started taking its toll_

_The fast lane got empty and out of control_

_And just like an angel, she saved my soul from the devil_

_She's a rebel child and a preachers daughter _

_she was baptized in dirty water_

_Her momma cried the first time they caught her with me_

_They knew they couldn't stop her_

_She holds tight to me and the bible_

_On the backseat of my motorcycle_

_Left her daddy standing there preaching to choir, you see_

_God lover her_

_Oh, me and God love her_

_Now she holds tight to me and the bible_

_On the backseat of my motorcycle_

_Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see_

_God lover her_

_Oh, me and God love her_

_God love her_

_Me and God love her_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, there you have it. The next chapter will be up around this time Thursday. I've been working on it for a while.

I'm also going to have a few new ideas that are bouncing around in my head coming out so, check them out! You know, if you wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Oh my God, I apologize for being late with this chapter. I got caught up with some work. I am really, really sorry. I made this chapter longer and hopefully very good quality.

Of course, the first chapter or chapters will be kind of boring because it's the beginning of the story, but I am going to try and make them as interesting as possible.

Hope per you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Bella, come here. I need to speak with you."

_Shit._

"Coming, Dad!" I yell from my room.

I get up from my place on the couch and head up the stairs to my dads office. Before I let my presence be known, I stand in the hallway considering what I did wrong. What I have to improve, or what event I am involved with next. I know for a damn fact that I did nothing wrong. At least, nothing that he knows of.

I turn the knob to the office and step inside.

"You wanted to speak with me?" I asked as I sat down on the plush, leather couch directly in front of his desk.

He looks up from his work, which I'm assuming is a lesson plan for Sunday service. "Your mother mentioned something about seeing you with a boy after school today."

Bloody hell. "Yes, sir."

"She also said something about seeing a cigarette in said boys hand." He looked at me over the rim of his dark glasses, giving me a look that said 'I'm not in the mood to mess around'.

She didn't fail to leave anything out, did she?

"Yes, sir." I gulped.

He sighed, taking off his glasses and dropping them on the stack of papers. We sit in silence as he scrubbed his face roughly with his hands.

"Isabella," he mumbled as he began one of his many mini preaching sessions. "You know how your mother and I feel about you associating with that crowd. We will not stand for it."

I internally groaned, knowing where this was headed. He was going to tell me abiut the consequences of hanging out with 'that group' of people. Getting pressured into trying drugs, having sex before marriage… anything in that boat.

"Daddy, it wasn't hat big of a deal," I interrupted before he could get deeper into the speech. "I wasn't smoking, and he is actually a good friend. He's really nice," I rushed as a last attempt of getting out of the repetitive conversation.

He stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "Not a big deal?" He asked me incredulously.

"Yes, sir. It really wasn't. And besides, don't you trust me?" I asked.

"Isabella, of course I trust you," he groaned. As he stood from his desk, I prepared for the lecture that is constantly repeated throughout my life.

* * *

><p>A hour later, I am still in my fathers office. Except now I am doing my own fair share of the talking.<p>

"You can't have this control over who I associate with and who I choose to befriend forever, father!" I yell at him.

"Do not raise your voice at me, young lady!" He demands as he paces the floor between his desk and the wall.

I rub my eyes, sighing as I try and calm myself. "I apologize, father, but can't you see this from my point of view?" I ask pathetically. "It is as if I have no control over my own life."

"I know you do not understand this now," he says, treating me like a child, "But you're mother and I are doing this for your own good."

"Really, Dad?" I sigh.

Obviously, I am not going to get him to see this from my point of view, so I decide to end this. "Okay, I understand. No more hanging out with certain people. May I go to my room now?"

He sits back down in his chair and turns it towards the floor length windows.

"Yes, you may go." He sighs.

I rise from this couch and speed walk my way out of the office. I make my way to my room and sit on the couch in the corner.

Why can I never get him to see things from my perspective? Is it always going to be like this? Having every decision made for me? I just want to decide for myself for once, but I always have to set the visual of a perfect preachers daughter.

I can't go to parties because it's not what a preachers daughter would do. I can not socialize with cwrtain people because that's not the crowd for the preachers daughter.

This is not because they are worried about how doing these certain things will effect me. It is because my father and mother want to look as if they are doing it right. Yes, I love my mother and father dearly, but sometimes it feels like it's all about the image.

For once, I want to do something for me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake up to the obnoxiously loud ringing of my phone. I sit up in bed just enough to be able to reach my phone. Sliding the button to talk, I fall back down onto my pillow.<p>

"Hello?"

"Get up and get ready because I'm coming to get you. We are going to get coffee. After school we are going to hang out and possibly the mall, so grab you purse. Now hurry up, I'm almost ready to go." That's all I hear from Rosalie before the line is disconnected.

Groaning, I shuffle out of bed and slowly walk to the bathroom connected to my room. Looking in the mirror, I wince at my reflection. As I turn on the shower, I hurry back into my room and grab my phone.

It's 6:30. So I have about a half a hour to get ready. walking back into my bathroom, I choose my favorite playlist, set my phone on the counter and step into the steaming water of the shower.

The hot water replaces the warmth of the bed that I had to get out of. I wash and condition my hair, wash my body with warm vanilla sugar bean body wash, shave and jump out of the shower. I get a fluffy brown towel and dry off. I then get another smaller towel to put my hair in.

Walking into my room, I slide my closer door open and ponder what to wear. I decide p, since it's getting colder outside, to wear some skinny jeans, a pink tank top with a tan cardigan and my brown, knee high boots.

Once I'm done getting dressed, I dry my hair, trying to give the lifeless mess some volume. When that's over with, I put some make up on my pale face. Settling on base blush, eyeshadow and mascara, I grab my purse, phone, and backpack and head downstairs.

Right on cue, the blonde bombshell bursts through the front door.

"Bella!" She yells.

"In the living room!" I scream/laugh back.

As she struts in the room, my mom comes inside from the back patio. Rose walks over to the couch and drops down right beside me.

"Girls, keep it down." Mom laughs.

The smile instantly drops from my face. "Sorry."

Rose looks between me and my mom, wondering why there is now tension in the room. Usually, my mom and I are always joking around with each other, but I'm still pissed about her telling dad what happened yesterday.

"Okay, umm, ready to go, Bella?" Rose asks, breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah, let's go." I answer, getting up off the couch and picking up my backpack. "Mom, we are leaving." I tell her in a controlled voice.

"Oh, okay." She responds, looking at me a little hurt. "Where are you girls going? It's only 7:00."

"We are going to go and get some coffee, Mrs. Swan." Rose rushes, knowing better than to let me answer. She knows that I would smart off and get myself in trouble.

"Okay. Bella, since you aren't taking your car, do I need to come pick you up?" She asks as a last attempt at getting me to talk to her.

"Oh, Bella and I are going to hang out at my house or go to the mall or something after school. I can just drop her off." Rose supplies.

"Oh, alright then." She sighs. "I'll see you later, Bella. Goodbye, Rosalie."

"Bye," we both mumble as we rush out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm sorry for leaving off in an awkward spot, but I rushed to finish the ending as soon as possible since I was already late. I won't be on her much after the holidays. I may update once, but it's iffy. So, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So, chapter 3! Well, 2 or 3 whatever you prefer.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Once Rose and I get into the car and are on the main rode, the conversation starts.

"Oh my God, what was with all the damn tension in there? You could literally feel in in the air," she says as she pretends to feel something in the air.

"Well, my mom saw me standing around with Tyler the other day after my _best friend_," I turn my head to glare at her, "just had to go and leave me to go with her boyfriend. Then, she goes and tells my dad." I conclude._  
><em>

"Ahhh, say no more," she responds. "So, you are pissed because you aren't allowed to hang out with _Tyler _anymore?" She asks with a confused look.

"Yes, well, no. I don't know." I groan. "I couldn't give a shit less if I ever talk to him again. It's the prospect that my parents forbid me to associate with him."

"Oh, alright. I get it." She nods.

Once I turn the radio on, we settle into a comfortable silence. We are at the tiny Starbucks within five minutes.

"Hey, I'm paying today." Rose stated.

"Rose, you don't have to do that. I am quite…" I started to refuse, but she cut me off.

"Bella, I'm paying," she demanded. "Just remember, you owe me one."

Oh, hell no. I know what that meant.

"No no no." I grab her arm before we walk into the coffee shop. "I'm not going to go out with one of Emmett's friends or something because you bought me coffee. I'll just buy you something at the mall later."

"Fine, pay for your own damn coffee. I'm just trying to help." She starts walking again, but I grab her arm.

"Rose, you know I appreciate you trying to set me up, but I've told you that I"m not trying to date right now." I said. "Plus, do you think Charlie and Renee would let me date right now?"

"No," she sighs in defeat.

"I'm just trying to appease them until you and me go to NYU and get out of here. If that happens, and I say if because you know my dad, he may try to set me up at another college, you can set me up with whomever you wish." I promise.

"Seriously?" I nod. "Hell yeah! I'm holding you to that."

"Alright. Now, let's get some coffee."

We link arms and walk into the coffee shop. Once we are inside, we hear a high pitched, obnoxiously peppy voice call our names.

"Rose! Bella!" Lauren Mallory calls from behind the counter.

Yep, she dropped out of high school and decided to work at Starbucks when she got pregnant from a thirty-five year old guy who left and went back to God knows where.

Her life was a very cheesy tale.

"Did bitch just call me Rose?" Rose mumbles.

I laugh. "She's making our coffee, be nice." Really, we both hated her. "She might spit in our coffee or something."

Rose smiles.

"Okay, Lauren," I sigh. "We need one Iced Mocha and one…" I trail off for Rose to order.

"Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino." She orders right away.

Lauren opens her mouth, I'm assuming to tell Rose how many calories are in the drink, but wisely doesn't. She knows Rose is one of the fittest people in our little town.

"$9.74," she mumbles.

I pull out a five and Rose hands me her five. "Keep the change." I smile, because I need to be nice. I place the money on the counter and we wait for our drinks.

While we wait, Mrs. Anderson, the woman who runs the activities center at church, walks up to Rose and me.

"Hello Isabella, Rosalie." She smiles.

"Hey, Mrs. Anderson." Rose and I mumble in unison.

"Isabella, I'm assuming you will be at the play on Friday to help set up and watch the children?" She smirks, remembering that I have already told her I won't be there.

"Umm, no ma'am. Remember, I told you that I am doing something with friends." I remind through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well does your father know?" She asks, obviously trying not to sneer.

"No ma'am. I haven't informed him yet."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll tell him later at the meeting." She knows that my father would never let me skip out on something like this. She walks over to a table and sits with a group of clones.

I look over at Rose and she shakes her head, begging me not to change my mind. We have an argument for a while through our looks, but I cut it off to reply to the witch.

"Mrs. Anderson," I call out, fighting the hands trying to cover my mouth. She looks over at me and raises one of her to thin eyebrows. "I'll be there."

"Excellent." She smirks.

"Rosalie, Bella, your drinks are ready." Lauren calls. Rose groans and we get up, take our drinks and walk out of the shop.

"Bella," Rosalie groans.

"Unlock the damn car," I whisper yell, not wanting anyone to hear me cussing. She does as I say and we slip inside.

"You're seriously not going to come to the party? You haven't been to one in forever and I don't want to go alone." She whines.

I sigh. "You know my dad would kill me if I missed this, and you'll have Emmett."

We pull out onto the road and she starts speeding to school. "He's the reason you have to come! Odds are, he's going to get drunk and a drunk Emmett is a handful." she tries to reason. "I need your help!"

"Rose, I can't go and that's final. Let's just stop talking about it." I state, not wanting to talk about the impossible anymore.

Hearing the tone in my voice, she drops it. In a few minutes, we are at school with three minutes to spare. We rush inside and go to our first class.

First period comes and goes with no event. Same teacher lecturing about the same thing. The same goes for second period.

Halfway through third period, there is a roar of a motorcycle engine outside the window. I look over and see a helmet being taken off of a head of copper, yeah I said copper, hair.

Holy shit.

He must have something wrong with his personality because his body was flawless. Well, what small amount was not covered in black and leather. He had the most eloquent green eyes, a jaw line that could cut glass, and was about six feet tall.

His bike wasn't bad either.

"Miss Swan," my teacher called.

My head snapped forward. Along with Mr. Barnes, the whole class has turned their heads to me. "Yes, sir?"

"Why is your notebook blank?" He glared.

I looked up at the whiteboard and realized it was full of notes, and not one of them was written down in my notebook.

"I'm sorry, sir. I spaced out there for a moment. I'll pay attention." I apologized as I started to quickly write the notes down.

He nodded, pleased with my excuse and apology.

The rest of the class passed with, sadly, no other interruptions. Once the bell rang, I was out of my seat and the classroom faster than I thought possible. I unlocked my locker, threw my books in, and rushed to the lunchroom.

Seeing as I'm the first one to our lunch table, I sit and take out my phone, waiting for the others.

A message from my dad is displayed across the screen.

_Dad – You need to come to the church right after school._

_Bella – I can't, Dad. I promised Rose I would hang out with her._

I send the text and close off the app. Not wanting to put my phone down and look awkward, I decide to scroll through Pintrest.

Not a minute later, the rest of the group walks up and takes their usual seat. Rose beside me, Emmett beside her, then Alice, Jasper, Mike and Jess.

"Bella Boo!" Emmett smiles as he basically jogs over and hugs me around the neck.

"Babe, be careful. You're going to choke poor Bella." Rose laughs as she playfully slaps Emmett on the back.

"Sorry, Bell." He chuckles, sitting beside Rose.

The group falls into an easy conversation as we always do. Right as I'm about to say something to Alice, I feel my phone vibrate and pick it up off of the table.

_Dad – Fine. Be home no later than 11:00. Do not make plans for the next two days after school. You will be at the church._

_Bella – Yes, sir._

"Shit," I mutter under my breath, hoping no one heard it.

Of course, I was wrong.

Rose turns her head toward me, dropping the conversation with Emmett. Emmett pokes her on the arm, making both me and her laugh. She puts up her hand, signaling for him to wait.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asks.

"I can't go to the bonfire tomorrow." I sigh.

"Excuse my language, but fucking really? Seriously? You can't go to the party, and now you can't even come to a damn bonfire with your friends?" She rants.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Yeah, what are you so fired up about?" Jess adds.

"Bella's dad won't let her come to the bonfire tomorrow night." Rose sighs, slightly calmer since Emmett put his hand on her back.

"Crap, really?" Mike groans.

"It won't be the same without you, Bella." Rose complains.

"I'm sorry, guys." I apologize, slumping in my seat.

"It's not your fault, Bells." Jasper says. "Your dad is just kind of over controlling."

"Ha," I laugh sarcastically. "You're telling me."

We all are quiet, and it starts to get slightly awkward. Plus, I feel bad for ruining everyone's happiness.

"Listen, guys," I say to get their attention. "I guess I can try to talk my dad into letting me go, but I can't be for sure."

"Yeah," Alice perks up. "You can tell him you have to come over to study. Tell him we are having a study group thing at my house."

"I would kind of feel bad for lying, though." I admit.

"Oh!" Jess squeaks. "Then tell him this. Tell him you are going to have a study group and then a bonfire afterwards."

"That wouldn't exactly be lying, I guess." I sigh.

"There we go!" Emmett cheers.

We all laugh and go up to get something small to eat, since lunch is almost over anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm sorry it left off at such an awkward spot, and it's not a very good quality chapter, but I thought I'd try to get another chapter out before Christmas.

Since I updated, I won't be active at all until after Christmas and New Years. It may be a week or two into January before I even post on my profile.

So, Merry Early Christmas!


End file.
